Between the Bouncing and the Pouncing
by Horatio54
Summary: Ron and Pansy get together secretly before the Christmas Holidays.


Between the Bouncing and the Pouncing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Ron Weasley was bouncing with anticipation as he approached the private entrance to the Gryffindor head suite he now occupied at Hogwarts. He was not head boy, but as the actual head boy this year was from Hufflepuff, he'd, as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, been accorded the privilege of staying in his house's head suite. This was much to the chagrin of this year's head girl, his friend, Hermione Granger, who he shared the suite with.

After making his way through the entrance to the suite and passing through the small common room he shared with Hermione, he opened the door to his bedroom. Then he saw her standing in the room facing away from him, his witch, Pansy Parkinson. She appeared to be gazing out of the window, which looked out over the Hogwarts grounds.

Ron took a moment to look at his girl or should he say his woman since he personally had been responsible for her change of status to womanhood a few months ago. Pansy continued to stand with her back to him, although Ron was certain she knew he was there. She had removed her outer robes leaving her in the sexy party dress he had seen her wearing at Professor Slughorn's Annual Christmas party a short time ago. They had both been attending the party, but not together. So far, only Hermione knew about his relationship with Pansy and Ron had sworn Hermione to secrecy.

Ron had seen Pansy leave the party and had known she would come here. He had waited an appropriate amount of time to enable her to make her way to his room and to put off anyone's suspicions that they were leaving together. He did not like having to hide their relationship. However, they had discussed it and, given that she was a Slytherin and the daughter of a Death Eater, who'd died at the "Final Battle". While he was one of the "Golden Trio" heroes of the same battle and the defeaters of Voldemort, they had mutually decided, for now, to be secret lovers.

Pansy's dress hugged her petite frame like a second skin, only coming down to about mid-thigh. Even in her strappy high heels, she was at least a foot shorter than Ron was and he ogled her beautiful body. He had commented on many occasions that he thought one of her best features was her tight arse. Looking at her now, he could not agree more

He came up behind her and brought his hands around her shoulders to pull her body snugly against himself. He made sure to grind his already rock hard cock into her back.

"Mmm, someone is thinking naughty thoughts," she whispered as she turned in Ron's arms while reaching up to pull his face down to hers.

Ron savaged her mouth with a passionate kiss. When they broke away for air, Pansy looked up at Ron with a come and get me smile on her lips. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were heavy with desire. Again, they kissed and they did not hold back. Ron drew his hands up Pansy's body while she traced a path up his chest and along his arms.

After their lips parted, they began removing their clothes. Pansy kicked off her shoes, then grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged it up and off over her head, revealing her gorgeous breasts encased in a sheer red bra with lace trim as well as matching knickers. She quickly unsnapped the front clasp, letting the bra fall to the floor before helping Ron out of his jumper and shirt.

"Mmm…Ron," gasped Pansy as he cupped her breasts in each hand.

She captured his lips again and did some touching of her own. Pansy gazed up in admiration at her wizard. His muscles felt hard, yet warm to her touch. She traced up his arms, feeling his toned biceps. Then she trailed her fingers over his chest, then abdomen reaching lower towards his manhood. All the while, they kept kissing, their lips wrestling in growing heat.

Their arousal was building fast. Pansy felt a hard bulge growing in Ron's trousers pressing against her. He sensed her arousal as well in the way she leaned into his grasp, moaning every time he massaged her breasts.

Pansy trailed her lips up his jaw to nibble on Ron's earlobe and then kissed back down to his face, neck and over his upper body. Ron closed his eyes and leaned back, moaning softly. She kissed down his body. When she got to his stomach, she grabbed his trousers and gave them a firm tug. Ron moved his hips slightly and helped her get them off. His trousers were tight enough without a throbbing erection to contend with, but with a little work, she got them off. His shoes and trousers were tossed aside. Now free, his prick was hard and erect. With a lustful grin, Pansy leaned in to lick it.

"Oh Merlin, Pans…" moaned Ron.

"Like that, Ronnie?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yeah!"

Pansy looked up at her wizard as she slid her tongue up his entire length. Once she reached the tip, she gave it a playful tease before taking it all the way in her mouth. Ron's arms almost gave out as he let out a deep moan. Her talented tongue felt so good around his prick. She knew just how to work it, sliding it along the base of his shaft as her head bobbed up and down his length.

Ron's breathing deepened as he watched his witch suck him hard. He ran his fingers through her beautiful long black hair to guide her through the motions. She teased him by rubbing his balls and stroking the base of his prick. While she sucked him, she was getting so wet from all this teasing. She used her free hand to reach into her knickers to diddle herself. She wanted Ron so bad and this may be the last night she could be with him like this for a while. The Christmas holidays were starting and he was going home on the Express to be with his family. While she was staying here at Hogwarts since all of her family were gone and she had nowhere else to go.

Releasing his cock with a soft popping sound , Pansy rose up. She was clad in only a pair of lace knickers, which were held together with little bowties at the sides. He could tell she was aroused from the streaks of wetness seeping down her inner thighs, making them glisten in the room's soft light. She wanted him and he wanted her.

"Mmm …Ron…take me," she beckoned him.

Grinning seductively, Ron grabbed her by the hips and effortlessly lifted her off the floor and laid her onto the bed. Pansy looked at him, her arms by her side as her wizard loomed over her. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss and began trailing his lips down her body. He gave her breasts another tease, licking around the cleavage and tweaking her erect nipples. He then kissed down her abdomen and over her navel, grabbed the sides of her knickers. He started to pull at the small bowties and he smiled broadly, as they came undone, tossing the flimsy garment to the side.

"Bloody hell…" said Ron as he took in the sight, still overwhelmed by the sight of her in such a state of arousal. "So wet."

"You turn me on, Ronald Weasley."

"That I do," he said with a playful grin.

Grabbing hold of her thighs, he parted her legs so her glistening folds were exposed to him. Her outer lips were already soaked with her arousal. Her clit was also swollen under the thin patch of black hair. The smell was intoxicating. It drew Ron in and he buried his face in her pussy, evoking a deep gasp from Pansy.

"Ohhhhhhh Ron!"

He smiled at her reaction. He knew her body well and he knew just how to tease her. Using his fingers, he parted the lips of her folds and flicked his tongue into her depths. He then licked up the moist folds, giving special attention to her clit.

Pansy's whole body trembled. She gasped as pleasure shot through her. She fondled her breasts, moaning as his tongue trailed over her folds. Ron had always been good at teasing her like this. Usually she let him do it longer, but tonight she wanted to get right to the main event.

"Oh-oh Ron! No more! I need to feel you inside me! Please…please give it to me!" she urged.

"Anything for you, love," he told her.

Rising up, Ron positioned himself on top of his naked witch. Pansy kept her legs widespread wantonly, bending her knees over his arms and drawing him into her. Their lips met in another kiss, allowing their naked bodies to mesh together. She held onto his shoulders while he held her by the hips and guided his erect penis to her entrance. Her nails dug into his back as she felt his hard length penetrate her vagina. He watched her face, going slow so her inner muscles could stretch to his length. Her tight confines felt like a soft velvet glove around his prick. Once he was all the way in, they each let out a sharp gasp and began moving their bodies.

"Pansy-uh-uh-oh Merlin you're so beautiful!" moaned Ron.

"Ron-uh-uh-oh Circe-uh-uh-so deep-uh-oh you're so deep inside me!"

The two lovers embraced each other passionately as they worked their bodies into a frenzy. Ron worked his pelvis in an enthusiastic motion, thrusting his member in and out of Pansy's wet pussy. Each time he thrust in, she tensed her inner muscles, making for a tight, moist grip around his member. It was ecstasy. Their naked flesh rubbed together, working up a good sweat. Pansy's breasts pressed against his chest. As he worked his pelvis against hers, he kissed down her neck and along her cleavage.

Pansy smiled as Ron caressed her face. He smiled back, dazed by her beauty. They rolled around on the bed, allowing their hands to roam freely over their naked skin. They kissed again, staying close as they worked their bodies in a steady pace. She met him thrust for thrust.

While on top, Pansy bucked her hips along Ron's cock. He maintained a firm grip on her bum, delivering an upward thrust every time she plunged down onto his prick. The intensity of their moans deepened and the pace quickened as they built up the feeling. They did not want it to end too quickly.

They kept rolling around on the bed until Ron was back on top again. This time Pansy hooked her legs around his torso, the balls of her feet digging into his lower back. Every time he thrust into her, she added a little extra force. This drove him deeper into her, just brushing her cervix and sending waves of bliss through her body. It was too much for her to take. As much as she wanted to draw this feeling out, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Uh Oh Ronnie, I'm gonna come. Oh, Oh" she cried.

"Oh, Merlin, me too!"

"Let's come together!"

Pansy gripped his arms and held on tight. Her legs held Ron in vice like grip, encasing him in her loving grasp. He grunted hard, thrusting into her with more vigour. The rhythm became so heated the bed began banging against the wall. Finally, they felt it. Pansy closed her eyes, threw her head back, and let out a cry of ecstasy. Her throbbing pussy clamped down on Ron's erect cock as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. The extra tightness caused Ron to climax as well. While holding onto her hips, he thrust into her one last time. His throbbing prick was deep in her vagina as he released his seed inside her. His thick come mixed with her juices.

For a moment, they just held each other closely as they gasped for air. Their hearts were pounding and sweat glistened all over their bodies. Ron smiled warmly and caressed her face. When she opened her eyes, she smiled back.

Just then, they heard a noise through the door to the common room. Hermione was home and, apparently, she had brought someone back with her from Professor Slughorn's party, for they could hear two voices.

"Honestly, Cormac, I told you to be quiet. I don't want to wake up Ron", they heard Hermione say it a loud whisper.

"I'm sorry Mione; I'm just so glad to be here," a male voice responded.

"I've told you; don't call me Mione, that's reserved. Come on get in here." Hermione replied as they heard a door close and only muffled voices thereafter.

"Wow. I didn't know Granger had it in her," Pansy indicated with a sly grin.

"Oh, Hermione's not shy and, despite what you may have thought, she's no prude," Ron said. "When I saw her last, she was over in the far corner at Slughorn's party surrounded by at least three guys all hitting on her. I guess she ended up with McLaggen. I suppose there's a certain symmetry to that considering what happened at Slughorn's party in sixth year."

When the war ended and after a after a brief tryst as each other's first lover, he and Hermione had quickly realized that they were better off as friends. Since then Hermione had had fair her share of male admirers and a very active social life. Possibly helped along by Hermione's successful campaign to require Hogwarts to make the contraceptive and disease prevention potion readily and freely available to all those over sixteen attending at the school. Both Ron and Pansy were on this potion.

"I guess I had better put up an Imperturbale Charm." Ron stated as he reached for his wand. Once that was done, he turned back to peer down at Pansy. When he did, he was surprised to see that she was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know you've told Granger about us. Have you told Potter?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to. Soon," Ron replied.

"He's the one, I'm most concerned about. I'm sure he'll never forgive me for how I acted when the Dark Lord was outside Hogwarts. I know it's no excuse, but I was so terrified; I was out of my mind. I'm so ashamed of my behaviour." Pansy buried her face against Ron's chest, a quiet sob catching in her throat.

"Hey now, come on Pans, you don't have to worry. Harry won. He beat You-Know-Who. He can get used to the idea of us now that the war is over. Especially when everything worked out all right in the end," he spoke to her in a soothing tone.

"I guess I'm just so used to the way people in my house would act. Self-preservation is such a Slytherin trait that I don't know if we can do much of anything else."

"Yeah, well another Slytherin trait seems to be losing to Gryffindor at quidditch. You still haven't settled our bet after we whomped your Slytherin arses this afternoon." Ron teased trying to steer the conversation away from a subject that was obviously upsetting his witch.

"Oh you. Just shut up and kiss me, lover."

Ron and Pansy kissed again and their lovemaking took a more playful turn. Pansy took the initiative and rolled on top of him, smothering him with passionate kisses and rubbing her naked body against his. She did everything she could to entice him, whispering naughty words into his ear and rubbing her breasts in his face. Ron loved it, returning the favour with some teasing of his own. He skilfully caressed her breasts, licking around her nipples and making her giggle and squeal with delight. He then slipped his hands down to her bum and gave it a firm squeeze. All this teasing helped build their arousal until they were both ready for another round.

Pansy pulled Ron up so that he was in a sitting position with her legs over his waist. She moved herself onto his lap, rising up slightly so he could get a better grip on her rump. His prick was rock hard again. While holding onto his shoulders, Pansy closed her eyes and impaled herself onto his member. She let out a deep moan and he let out a sharp grunt, the hot sensations once again filling their bodies.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Ron!" purred Pansy.

"Oh yeah….oh-oh you feel so good, Pansy!"

Maintaining a firm grip on one another, Ron and Pansy rocked their bodies over each other. Pansy planted her feet firmly on the bed and moved her hips against his, their naked flesh grinding together. Ron held onto her bum, guiding her along his length. As their bodies moved, Pansy leaned back and cried out. Ron watched, leaning in and trailing his lips up her body. The pace was even faster than the first time.

Slow lovemaking turned to all out sex. Their naked bodies slapped together in a sweaty frenzy. They moved towards the end of the bed. Pansy fell on her back and Ron moved on top of her. This time her legs were hitched up over his shoulders, showing off her flexibility. Holding onto her thighs, Ron eagerly thrust into her tight pussy. Her breasts were jiggling and she gasped harder each time he thrust into her. Soon, she was on the brink of another orgasm.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh I'm coming again-uh-Ron-uh-I'm coming!" she cried out.

Ron didn't slow down. Instead, he stepped up the pace of his thrusts, pushing her to the edge until her body arched and her vagina throbbed in another climax. He watched her face. She looked so beautiful as she came. He drew her into a deep kiss. He didn't come with her, but she was planning to change that.

Rising up, she drew Ron closer to the foot of the bed. There she stood up and did a little dance for him, swaying her body and placing his hands over her breasts. She smiled at the dazed look on his face. He always looked so cute when he was staring at her. She swayed her hips as she slithered down his form, kissing from his neck down his chest. She briefly lowered to her knees and gave his cock a quick tease. He was still hard and covered in her juices. It looked ready for more action.

"Ready for more, Ronnie?" she said seductively.

"I'm always ready for you, Pans," said Ron in a husky tone.

"Mmm…I love it when you sound manly."

Ron responded with a contented sigh, watching as Pansy captured his lips again and rubbed her naked body against his. She then turned around so she was facing away and lowered herself back onto his prick. Once inside, she began moving up and down his length. Ron grabbed her by the waist and grunted with the hot sensations, holding on as she pushed him to his limits.

Pansy smiled and moaned as the hot slapping sound of her bum hitting his lap echoed through the room. She even swirled her hips around, working his cock around the wet depths of her vagina. She kept doing this until she felt Ron's grip on her tighten, indicating he was close to another climax.

"Uh-uh-Pansy-uh-I'm coming-uh-oh Merlin!"

She slowed down and let his prick penetrate into her as deep as possible. She could feel him pressing against her cervix as his cock sprayed another load of his semen into her depths. His prick throbbed with pleasure as he gasped for air. He clung to his witch as his body tensed through the feelings of ecstasy. When the sensations passed he fell back onto the bed where Pansy crawled over and joined him.

"You're so good to me," he said breathlessly.

"Just doing what a good girlfriend does best," grinned Pansy.

"Shagging?"

"Hey! Just for that you gotta make love to me again."

"Oh I will…just give me a minute."

"Fine," she said playfully, "But in the meantime…"

Pansy rolled to his side and snuggled up to his warmth. She took him in her arms and tenderly trailed her fingers down his face. Her gentle touch helped Ron relax. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, playfully trailing his hands down her waist and hips. They lay together like this for a good while, taking some time to catch their breath. It felt good just to be in each other's arms. Eventually, the touching grew more passionate.

This time, they didn't restrict themselves to the bed. Showing off his strength, Ron lifted Pansy up by her waist and sat her on his trunk. They kissed the whole time with Pansy's legs secured around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Once she was settled, Ron held her legs apart and guided his member back into her vagina. He let out a grunt as he began pounding away, his pelvis smacking against hers. They kept up a fast pace, choosing to fuck more than make love this time. Pansy's nails raked down his back as her body rocked to his, moaning every time his throbbing member filled her insides.

Once the trunk started shaking too violently, Ron lifted her up again and pinned her against the wall. With her arms and legs still wrapped around him, he moved her up and down his cock. Their sweaty skin grinded together as their lips tangled passionately. Ron and Pansy worked their bodies so hard they almost lost their grip on each other. But they held on long enough to reach another climax.

Their moans filled the room as they gasped sharply. Their bodies were glowing with sweat and they were panting for air. They found their way back to the bed where they rolled around in each other's arms, snogging and savouring each other. They did not want it end.

On the bed, they slowed things down. They returned to tender lovemaking, drawing it out and enjoying every moment. They did it in every position they could think of. Ron lay on his back and Pansy got on top of him so her pussy was in his face and his cock was in hers. From there they orally teased one another with Pansy sucking his cock while Ron licked and teased her folds. Then Ron laid Pansy on her side and thrust into her from behind, holding a leg up with one hand and reaching around to fondle her breast with another. After that, Pansy got on her hands and knees while Ron got behind her and worked his prick in and out of her vagina.

Time lost all meaning as they moved their bodies in a synchronized rhythm. They kissed, touched, and felt each other in every way they could. The sounds of naked skin grinding mixed with their deep moans and soft pants. But even with Ron's endurance and Pansy's determination, their bodies were ready to give out. They only had energy for one last climax together.

For the last push, Pansy was on top and Ron was lying flat on his back. She was straddling his pelvis, rotating her hips in fury of motions. Ron held onto her hips, thrusting upwards each time she slammed down onto his member. Her breasts jumped with each movement. It was like she was dancing on top of him. Ron gazed up at her in awe, her face awash with excitement. Her hot pussy throbbed around his cock, pushing him closer to his climax. He wanted to hold out for her.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh Pansy- blimey Pansy-uh-I-I'm coming-uh-oh I'm gonna come!" gasped Ron.

"Oh yes-oh yes-oh-oh me too-um-ohhhhhh!"

The pace of their lovemaking intensified. Ron gripped her hips harder, grunting as he thrust up into her with more enthusiasm. Pansy held onto his waist, moving her hips more forcefully. They could feel it coming. Their final climax together was so close. Then they felt it.

Pansy grasped her breasts and arched her back as the feeling washed over her. Her pussy tightened over Ron's cock, unleashing a surge of delight through her body and caused Ron to come soon after. His prick throbbed as he released his load inside her, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his being. They each let out a moan of elation together as they came together in one last embrace. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes and they came together in a deep kiss.

Tired and utterly spent from so much lovemaking, Ron and Pansy slipped under the covers and cuddled.

"I love you, Pansy," said Ron softly, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Ron," said Pansy. "I'm going to miss you so much over the hols."

"Well, I was thinking about that." Ron replied with a teasing grin. "What do think about the idea of coming to spend Christmas with me and my family at the Burrow as my fiancée?"

Pansy stared back at Ron for a second and then with a delighted squeal she pounced on top of him. Perhaps the night wasn't quite over.

Fin.

A/N This was orginally published in the 2012 Smutty Claus Exchange, but this version is my expanded version


End file.
